


Полная аутентичность

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Полная аутентичностьАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: кроссдрессингРазмер: драббл, 784 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: PG-13Категория: слэшЖанр: недоPWPВселенная: МСU с вариациямиПримечания: на меня произвёл впечатление вот этот артhttps://69.media.tumblr.com/32e80ee765968d9c0e016fc39dcffec7/tumblr_phk7qx7k9X1ux1tz2o1_540.jpgДорогая Leshaya перевела этот текст на английскийhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/16542497





	Полная аутентичность

Это был удар под дых, и возмутительней всего было то, что Стив воспользовался не только его собственной идеей, но и имуществом.

— Это же мой халат, — возопил Тони, стараясь не смотреть на голые колени Стива. Коротковатый для такого здоровяка, он ещё и на груди сходился еле-еле, и держался в основном за счёт затянутого пояса. — Мой собственный!

— Не думал, что тебе будет жаль на время с ним расстаться, — парировал Стив и поднёс к губам бокал с мартини. — А тебе идёт мой костюм. Щита только не хватает. 

— Не хотел брать подделку, — буркнул Старк, сообразив, что от удивления ухитрился забыть о бутылке пива, остатки которого теперь самым жалким образом стекали на его сапоги. То есть на сапоги Кэпа в адаптированной версии, подходящей для простых смертных. — Хорошо, и кто меня сдал?

— Я сам догадался, — мягко ответил Стив, и по его лицу видно было, что это правда, только правда и ничего, кроме правды — как, впрочем, и всегда. — У тебя был такой загадочный вид, я навёл справки и понял, что должен ответить взаимностью.

У Тони, несмотря на шок, потеплело внутри. 

— Ну, ты ответил, — согласился он, глядя на широкую грудь в треугольнике распахнутого шёлка. Его монограмма, вышитая над сердцем, съехала Стиву куда-то чуть ли не в подмышку, но всё прочее было в полном порядке: широкие грудные мышцы, пресс, золотистая безупречная кожа в вырезе до самой талии. — Ещё как ответил. Вот чего я не понимаю, Стив, так это — как ты вообще выживал в этом спандексовом трико? В нём же дышать, и то тяжело.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Выбирать не приходилось, — просто объяснил он. — А когда появилась возможность, я перебрался в новый костюм, он более… человеколюбивый.

Тони закашлялся, пытаясь взять себя в руки. В паху давило почти невыносимо, и каждый невольный взгляд в сторону голых ног Стива, длинных и изумительных, почти ничем не прикрытых, приводил к предсказуемому результату. 

— Я начинаю понимать, — чуть похрипывая от возбуждения, признался он, — почему ты так возмущался, когда я проспал и пришёл на собрание Щ.И.Т.а в чём был, то есть вот в этом. Ужасно отвлекает.

— Я не стал бы так негодовать, если б на тебе было что-нибудь кроме халата, — заметил Стив и чуть переменил позу. Полы немедленно разошлись, показав полоску ярко-красной ткани, и Тони прикипел к ней жадным взглядом. — Так что я решил добавить кое-что к наряду.

— Я с тебя его сдеру, — пообещал Тони, делая шаг вперёд. — Честное слово, Стив, это же невозможно. Ты и эта треклятая штука… и ведь шёлк, говорят, дразнит по коже…

— Тебе лучше знать, — с притворной невинностью ответил Стив. — Я ещё не успел прочувствовать как следует. Но если хочешь знать моё мнение, Тони — тебе исключительно идёт мой костюм. Особенно там, сзади.

— А я говорил, — гордо сказал Тони и, наконец, добрался до вожделенного, уложив ладони поверх туго затянутого пояска, — я всегда говорил, что это твоё трико просто создано, чтоб сбивать людей с пути истинного. 

— Страшно подумать, для чего предназначен халат, — не остался в долгу Стив. Увлечённо щупая его пониже талии, Тони прижимался всё теснее и теснее, наслаждаясь тяжестью умелых рук на собственной заднице. Стив трогал его именно так, как нравилось обоим: бесстыдно, откровенно и обожающе, и Тони старался не отставать. — Я даже не стану спрашивать, как ты вообще завёл такую штуку в своём гардеробе…

— Ох, ради бога, — Тони принялся сражаться с застёжкой в паху. Реклама костюмов супергероев обещала полную аутентичность, но сейчас он предпочёл бы простую молнию полудюжине мелких пуговок, стоявших насмерть. — Как ты вообще ухитрялся в этом шевелиться… м-м-м…

— Я помогу, — пообещал Стив, когда бешеный, очень грязный и многообещающий поцелуй всё-таки закончился. — Больше опыта, сам понимаешь.

— Покажи мне, — тяжело дыша и вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения к паху, потребовал Тони. — Что там у тебя под ним? Кружевные вставки, как у девочек в Мулен Руж? Шёлковые боксёры? Что-нибудь с подвязками? 

Стив рассмеялся — хриплым, возбуждённым смешком. Его пальцы играючи расправились с упрямыми пуговками и нырнули внутрь, лаская и поглаживая полностью вставший член.

— С ума сойти, — пробормотал он, — Тони, ты его всё-таки неправильно надел…

— О чём это ты? — изумился Тони и тут же понял, о чём. — А, ну да, те жуткие кальсоны до колен я выбросил сразу, как увидел. Ты вправду носил этот кошмар?

— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать подробностей, — Стив гладил его, расчётливо и нежно. — Ты хочешь в спальню, и поскорее. 

— Мы уже почти что в ней, — напомнил Тони, подталкивая Стива в правильную сторону. — И ты покажешь мне, что там у тебя… покажешь всё, Стив, я настаиваю…

Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и в наступившей тишине послышалось изумлённое:

— Трусы с Железным Человеком?! Нет, серьёзно?!

После этого Пятница включила звукоизоляцию спальни и автоматически зажгла сообщение «не беспокоить» над входной дверью в комнаты, которые все по привычке ещё называли «логово Старка», но в которых Стив с некоторых пор проводил не меньше времени, чем их формальный владелец.

Насколько Пятница могла судить, игра с переодеванием оказалась удачной, и незачем было тревожить босса и его избранника.


End file.
